A Dark Alley
by ShiniBarton
Summary: I don't care whether he's shy or not. I want him, and I'm going to have him. -YAOI-


A Dark Alley

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, OOCness, language, slash, AU, rape [kind of], BDSM)

Pairing: Saix x Marluxia; 7/11

Summary: I don't care whether he's shy or not. I want him, and I'm going to have him. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Hola peoples! I thought of this little thing earlier today and had to write it down. This is the _first_ time (in any of my fics) Marluxia is not flamboyant and minxy 'cause I'm gonna tone him down for this. Yes, yes, you can all gasp. But try to enjoy it anyway! Plus there's a slight twist at the end too! In Saix's POV.

--  
SB

* * *

The first day I saw him, I was on my way home from work and I saw him leaving the florist shop. I watch him leave from there everyday now. His long pink hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his lovely blue eyes had a certain sparkle that I found intriguing. I found this nameless god on my mind most of the time throughout my work day, and especially during the night. I could envision him taking my cock between those pretty lips and riding me with sweet mewls of pleasure. My need to take him is growing overwhelming as each day passes. He appears to be shy and quiet, but that's the last thing that crosses my mind. I don't care whether he's shy or not. I want him, and I'm going to have him by any means possible.

--

I know that he works until about 10, so I change my clothes and wait in the alley not far from the florist shop. It is too dark to see my face here, and I'm wearing all black and the only things slightly visible are my eyes.

Suddenly I hear footsteps coming toward me and I carefully peek around the corner. It's him, and I ready myself to grab him. I see the back of his head and I pounce, covering his mouth and pulling his arms behind his back. I pull him into the back part of the alley and push him against the wall.

"Mmph! Mmffph!"

Oh, those eyes are even prettier up close. They draw me in and steal more of my sanity from me.

I tear his shirt and marvel at his flawless skin. Not a blemish, not a scratch. It's like beautiful marble, slightly warm to the touch. I caress his nipples with rough twists and pinches, and he squirms against me. Tears well in his eyes, but I could care less. I bend down and swirl my tongue around the abused flesh, scraping my teeth against it every now and then. I give the other the same treatment and lick up the side of his neck. I can hear him whimpering behind my hand and it only makes me harder.

"You're beautiful..." I hiss in his ear. I bite it and he shivers. Then I grab the front of his pants and he tenses. I can feel how hard he is through the rough denim, despite his muffled whimpers and complaints. I yank them down off of his hips with his underwear and he yelps. He's trying to say something, but I don't pay any attention. That beautiful cock of his is asking for all my attention.

I take out the ball gag I brought for him from my pocket and gag him with little resistance. Then I take out the handcuffs and cuff him. I pull his legs apart and lick up his cock. My beauty's pre-cum is sweeter than any fruit, and horribly intoxicating. I suck him roughly and keep my eyes on his face. He stopped crying for the moment, and his eyes are tightly shut.

"_Don't_ close your eyes," I growl. He immediately opens them and looks down at me with red glassy eyes. "Your mouth keeps protesting against this, but your body seems to disagree... you want me to fuck you, don't you?"

He gulps and another tear falls down his hot cheeks. I pull back from his cock and scrape my teeth all the way up before turning him to the wall and pulling his head back by his hair.

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamed about this... my pained, sweet beauty..." I whisper, kissing down his jaw. "I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you."

I remove the gag and to my surprise, he doesn't scream or call for help. He's still sniffling and shivering.

"I want you... to put it in me. Your hot, thick cock... in me... _Saix_..."

My eyes widen and he slips out of my grasp to lean against the wall, hands still behind his back and baring his gorgeous ass to me.

"How do y-you--?"

"You think I don't notice you every day? Watching me when I leave the shop... watching me leave school? I've w-wanted you too... for a while now. So I want you to fuck me. _Give it to me_."

I couldn't have been more surprised. He's looking at me over his shoulder with a shy yet pining expression, retaining an air of innocence with a deep blush on his cheeks. I take out my own dripping length and shudder slightly. I spit on my hand and smear it over my length, and then I push inside of him. He gives a deep moan of my name and I push my cock inside as far as it'll go. He hisses, but he doesn't tell me to pull out. Then he takes a minute to regain his breath.

"M-move..." he murmurs after a pause. I oblige and take him in hard, deep thrusts. My mind is overcome with power and pleasure, surging with heated passion at the fact that I have my fantasy curled over in pleasure before me. He groans my name over and over. My climax is nearing and so is his, judging by the tremors racking his body.

"Ah! Mmm! _Saix_, I'm gonna--"

I yank him back again and crush our lips together, swallowing the loud scream in his throat before it could come out. I pump his erection hard and continue to thrust through his orgasm, and he paints a lovely mural on the brick wall in white. The sight is so erotic it makes me come, marking his insides in his tight sheath with my release. We pant against each other's lips and gradually come down from our high.

"It's... Marluxia..." he says quietly with a small smile. I chuckle and kiss the corner of his mouth.

And now my fantasy is a reality.

* * *

Took me all day since I had to make myself sit down and finish it.  
Tell me what you think!

--

SB


End file.
